Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 is the fourth episode of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. It was filmed on Febuary 21st, and it aired on March 31st, 2015. The teacher of this episode is a computer. It was dedicated to Julie Crosble. Plot The episode opens with the characters playing a card game when they get a question that requires knowledge about the world. Red Guy tries to set up the reveal of Gilbert the Globe, who was ready to start the lesson, but Colin the Computer interrupted him and started to sing about computers. Red Guy attempts to get the computer to answer the question but was ignored. The computer then proceeds to talk about how useful and clever he is and asks many questions about the puppets' personal information. Red Guy gets annoyed by the computer and tries to quiet him by first asking him to stop talking, and afterward, smashing his keyboard. The computer, enraged, shouts at Red Guy, and the entire screen becomes staticky and glitchy for a couple of seconds. Gilbert makes a cameo, as well as possibly reveals his voice. The puppets are then sucked into Colin's "Digital World". This world is thought to be a representation of the internet. The Computer proceeds to teach puppets about three things that you can do in his world. As time goes on, this lesson starts to get repetitive and extremely buggy, and both Duck Guy and Yellow Guy get sucked into the digital world. However, Red Guy is able to escape the computer. He tries to free his friends by following the red wire, connected to the computer. This cable leads to a room with what appears to be a low-budget recreation of the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared episode with a balloon man with a tape recorder strapped to it as the Yellow Guy counterpart, a red mop with eyes as the counterpart of Red Guy, an actual duck as the counterpart of Duck Guy, and a box of cereal as the counterpart of Sketchbook. They were filmed by a camera with googly eyes, (somewhat similar to the one from the first episode) which is connected to the computer through a red wire. A voice is heard saying phrases from the previous episodes before uttering "You're not invited to the party." A figure in black suit closes a clapperboard, and at the exact same time, Red Guy's head explodes. Lyrics Red: "Oh, I guess it's my turn to choose a card, let's see. Hm, what is the biggest thing in the world?" Duck: "Hmm, that's a tricky one." Yellow: "A mountains, a sky, a windmill?!" '' ''Duck: "No!" Red: "If only there was a way to learn more about the world......" Duck: "Yes if only there was some way to learn more information about this..." Yellow: "Wow, look!" Colin: I'm a computer...! I'm a computery guy! Everything made out of buttons and wires. I'd like to show you..., inside my digital life. Inside my mind there is a digital mind... Red: Oh, maybe you could help us answer this question, what is the biggest thi-'' ''Colin: Clever...! A very clevery guy, Wow! Count to a fifty in a blink of my eye. And ''print a picture... And then I tell you the time. Time? Help you to find something you're wanting to find. Now it's easy to be, a clever smart boy like me, if you can do it all digitalyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYY! ''Yellow: Wow, I'd like to be as smart as a computer... Red: Actually, we already have a computer. Colin: Great! Great news! Now, before we begin our journey, I just need to get some information from you! What's your name? Where do you live? What do you like to eat? Duck: I live in my house! Yellow: Spaghetti!!! Red: Well, my name is Dr- '' ''Colin: Great news! Now just a few more questions and we'll be on our way. '' ''Red: Wait a second... Colin: What's your favorite colour? Red: Stop talking... Colin: Do you like cow's or goat's milk? '' ''Red: Be quiet... Colin: Do you have brown hair? What is your blood type? Are you allergi... Red: SHUT UP!!! '' ''Colin:' DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!''' ''Red: What? Colin: Welcome. To my digital home. Everything made out of numbers and code. '' ''Duck: Wow! We're all computery! Red: Oh yeah, wow (x3) this is a computer... Yellow: I don't get it, how can it be? If I'm sitting at home, but I'm inside the screen? Colin: But you're not you, no you're your digital you, virtually real and controlled by real you. Duck: But if he's not quite real, then I'm not real too! And you're not real you is inside your real you! Red: Wow, how amazing and interesting too, but in this digital world, '' What can we do?... ''What can we d-'' ''Colin: Hey, good question, well it's up to you! In the digital world, there's only three things to do! Yellow: Wow, look a pie chart! Duck: Digital style! Colin: Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun! Yellow: Wow, look a bar graph! Duck: Digital style! '' ''Colin: Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun! Yellow: Wow, look a line graph! Duck: Digital style! '' ''Colin: Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun! '' ''Yellow: Wow look an oblong! '' ''Duck: Digital style! Colin: Do a digital dance, hey this is fun! Yellow: Wow, look nothing! Duck: Digital style! Colin: Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun! Yellow: Nothing, Duck: Digital style Colin: do a digital dancing, hey this is fun '' ''Yellow: Nothing.... '' ''Duck: Digital style '' ''Colin: Digital dancing, hey this is fun... Do a digital dancing... Do a digital dancing... Do a digital dancing... Do a digit-'' Voice Machine: Hello stupid one.... I am going to paint a picture of a clown.... My dad has a computer....'' You are not invited to the party.... Red: Wait... What? Gallery Gilbert the Globe.png|Gilbert The Globe BirdGuy.jpg|A picture revealed from DHMIS4 DHmis4.jpg|The room in which DHMIS4 will take place HoofCreep.jpg|A picture in DHMIS4 Untitled.jpg|The emojis that tricked people into thinking it was about the Earth YellowAndRoy.png|A photo depicting Yellow Guy and his father in DHMIS4 BirdWithCandle.jpg|A picture supposedly to appear in DHMIS 4, strangely, it didnt Untitled222.jpg|They're done filming DHMIS4 and have something "speshal" planned. Malcom.png|Malcom's cameo GilbertCameo.png|Gilbert the Globe's cameo when Colin sucks the puppets into the digital world Angry Computer.png|Colin, enraged after being touched Computer.png|Colin explaining what he's made of BirdMissing.png|Bird Guy on the milk carton RedMissing.png|Red Guy on the milk carton YellowMissing.png|Yellow Guy on the milk carton DIGITAL DANCING.png|The puppets 'dancing'. oats!.png|One of the many appearances of Oats in the episode. redandguys.png|The characters at the table as seen during episode 4. Trivia *Due to Becky Sloan saying "we are having to push our shoot date back until mid February" it made a lot of people believe that was when it was going to be released. * The clown painting from the first episode appears twice in the digital world. * A statue of Malcolm can be seen in this episode. * Right before Red Guy enters the filming room, Roy can be seen in the corner of the room. * The three puppets can be seen on the milk carton with the word "MISSING". * Unlike the previous episodes, there was no indication that the events in this episode were a dream or a hallucination. * Many boxes of oats appear throughout the episode, possibly as a reference to subliminal advertising on the internet. * Even though the end of the video says "My dad has a computer" it has been confirmed that in DHMIS 2, Yellow Guy says "My dad is a computer". * Towards the end of the puppets being sucked into the digital world, you can hear what resembles the 3D music from the first episode when the puppets were changing. * This is the third time that the puppets were computer-animated. * The song used in this video "The Computer Song" can be purchased on iTunes. * After Colin mentions time, Duck questions it, implying he remembers the events of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2.https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/the-computer-song-single/id1020824997 Reception As of October 2016, this episode has been seen by 18.4 million viewers, an improvement of 3.1 million over the last episode, with 227,000 likes against only 7,000 dislikes. pt-br:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Episodes Category:Videos